A Touch of Miracles
by Little White Comet
Summary: Adventure AU! What if Daisuke had been adopted by the Yagamis when he was four years old? What if he was with Taichi on that fateful day at Summer Camp? How different would the adventure have been with a bit of Miracles added to the mix?
1. Episode 0

**Universe: **Digimon Adventure AU

**Genre: **Friendship & Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me.

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, OOC, fighting and Mild Swearing.

**Summary: **Adventure AU! What if Daisuke had been adopted by the Yagamis when he was four years old? What if he was with Taichi on that faithful day at Summer Camp? How different would the adventure have been with a bit of Miracles added to the mix?

**Author Notes:** There are only a few fanfics that add Daisuke to the mix of the Adventure!Chosen Children and none of them have been uploaded in so a long, so I thought I would do my own!

People do not give Daisuke enough credit and if you ignore his crush on Hikari then you realize he's a very different person. There is not Takari in either this one or the 02 version I'm planning on doing, just a warring so no one asks.

Sorry to those Takari fans but Hikari is too good for Takeru, he's an arrogant bastard in 02. Also don't get your hopes up Daikari fans Daisuke is too good for Hikari seeing as she abandoned him as soon as Takeru returned. I may like Hikari but she is far from being my favourite female Digimon character.

They're also siblings in this but I don't think that matter to you lot considering it's not by blood so read my other reasoning's. (Kensuke forever!) Right things that is different here:

**Ages**- Both Taichi and Hikari are older than they were when they received their first DigiEgg. Taichi is 8 while Hikari is 6. Daisuke is 4 years old so he's the youngest out of the 3 instead of being the same age as Hikari. As such the incident is a lot closer to when they go to the Digital World than it was in the Canon. It will only be 2 years later so Koromon will she be in their minds.

**Personalities**- They're a lot different! Daisuke went through something traumatic to end up being adopted by the Yagamis and his personality will continue to change as he grows in the Digital world. Hikari will be a bit more responsible for herself as she's now a big sister, she can't protect Daisuke if she's sick. Taichi though will go the opposite way and it will have major consequences for all 3 of them.

**Storyline**- It's going to be different I'm just saying that. The main focus isn't going to be Takeru and Hikari near the end now that Miracles has been added. Things are going to be a lot different with new challenges and adventures for the Chosen Children to get through.

**Names**- I am using the Japanese names as their original names but sometimes the English names will pop up, especially with Taichi and Hikari. Tai and Kari will be the nicknames they have and what they allow close friends to call them. Daisuke will not have his English name but he will have a nickname he prefers to be called.

Is that everything cleared up? If it's not then just ask me and I will answer you the best I can. Enjoy guys!

* * *

**A Touch of Miracles**

**Episode 0: The Short Meeting**

* * *

Yuuko Yagami nervously bit her fingernails as she anxiously waited for the doorbell to ring. Finally after waiting for so long she was finally going to meet her new baby.

Yuuko had brought up adoption to her husband Susumu after her youngest child, Hikari, had recovered from her phenomena. In her fear Yuuko had ended up blaming her 5 year olds condition on her 8 year old son Taichi. She even ended up hitting him which she felt horrible for when thing calmed down.

She had apologized repeatedly and took back her words but the damage had been done, Taichi took full responsibility for Hikari's condition and he wasn't prepared to forgive himself any time soon.

Before everything though Yuuko and Susumu were thinking about having another baby, the problem was that both Taichi and Hikari were very sick children when they were born. Both were born too early and both become very sick because of it.

Taichi's heart had been too weak and he ended up having a transplant at just 2 years old. To their relief though Taichi worked himself through his sickness and trained his body to become stronger when he joined the soccer team.

Hikari on the other hand had a very weakened immune system and until her body produces the right anti-bodies to protect her she will just keep getting sicker and sicker. The phenomena incident was proof of that.

With both kids on heavy medication neither parent wanted to risk putting another child through what Taichi and Hikari suffer with every day. So adoption was brought up.

It wasn't until they were sure Hikari was fully recovered did Susumu and Yuuko both finally agree to go through with the adoption.

That was 1 year ago and finally a child suitable for them had been found. Yuuko released a nervous sigh as she looked at the clock on the wall nervously just as the doorbell rang loudly through the apartment.

It was time.

Yuuko took a deep breath before she walked towards the front door and opened it with a smile. Her attention was completely captured as soon as she saw him.

"Yagami Yuuki-_San_?" The Social Worker asked in conformation and Yuuko forced herself to look at the brunette with a relaxed smile.

"Yes that's me. Would you like to come in?"

"I haven't got time I'm afraid. Everything has already been signed I'm just here to hand him to you." The lady laughed before the two women looked at the little boy resting on her hip.

He was small for his age with tanned skin and unusual burgundy hair that spiked in all directions. His face was buried into the Social Worker's shoulder and he was shaking slightly making Yuuko's heart clench.

"This is Daisuke. He's a little shy I'm afraid but I'm sure he'll come out of when he gets to know you." Yuuko nodded as she took in the boy's blue dungarees that went down to his knees, the white t-shirt underneath and his small tennis shoes.

What caught her attention most though was the pair of square goggles that rested around his neck and slightly over his shoulder, being too big for him to wear them properly. She smiled as she realised they were similar to the one's Taichi wore and she wondered if Daisuke was as attached to his as Taichi was.

"Hello there Daisuke-_Chan_. I'm Yagami Yuuko and, if you want, I can be your new 'Kaa-_Chan_." Yuuko whispered and waited. It took a couple of seconds before the little one lifted his head revealing a pair of mocha coffee eyes that were filled with weariness and hope.

Yuuko kept still letting Daisuke look into her own chocolate eyes and waited for the 4 year old to come to a decision.

It happened so suddenly that Yuuko wished she had a camera. Slowly Daisuke smiled revealing a mouth full of perfect baby teeth and whispered quietly as he held his hands out for her.

"'Kaa-_Chan_."

It was that moment Daisuke officially became a Yagami and when Yuuko hugged the boy tightly she was completely unaware of the future taking a different path.

* * *

**5 Months Later**

Taichi groaned as he felt something tugging insistently on his sleeve, he rubbed his face into his pillow briefly before finally pushing himself up. Chocolate brown eyes opened and locked with mocha coffee before Tachi groaned once again.

"Daisuke? What are you doing up?" Taichi mumbled as he recognised his adoptive baby brother sitting on the edge of his bed, his square goggles resting on his neck despite it being night time.

Daisuke stayed silent, which wasn't unusual for the 4 year who was as silent as his sister Hikari, but when he squirmed slightly in place everything clicked.

"You want to go potty?" Taichi asked and sighed when Daisuke nodded while fiddling with his goggles.

"You don't have to wake me up for that." Taichi grumbled but he crawled around Daisuke to get to the ladder and after he climbed down himself he helped Daisuke down too.

The Apartment was silent, all the lights were off and as soon as Taichi opened his door the only thing he could hear was the fridge humming in the kitchen. In the room across from him, which used to be the study, Taichi could hear the steady breathing of his sister sleeping peacefully for the first time in the past months.

With Daisuke now added to the family the apartment had to be moved around a bit, Taichi now shared his room with Daisuke while Hikari now had her own room in the former study. It was hard for Hikari to get used to sleeping alone though and often Taichi found his sister sleeping next to him in his bunk.

"You need help?" Taichi asked as he pushed the bathroom door opened for the small toddler and turned on the light. Daisuke shook his head as he walked inside and helped Taichi push his step ladder closer to the toilet.

"I can do it." Daisuke whispered so quietly Taichi almost missed it but by now he had gotten used to listening out for Daisuke's quiet voice. Taichi nodded before he walked out and left the door open slightly, just in case.

It didn't take long for Daisuke to finish and soon enough he was walking out while whipping his freshly washed hands down his sleeping shirt.

"Let's get back to bed then." Taichi said with a yawn and he couldn't help but smile when Daisuke copied him. He must admit he wasn't sure what to think when he was told about having a baby brother, but he found himself slowly becoming attached to Daisuke.

As the two turned the corner to their private hallway Taichi spotted his sister standing in front of the computer, which had been relocated in between the two rooms for now. Taichi frowned as he realised the screen was actually on and it kept flashing from strange green symbols to a pure white light.

"Hikari what are you doing? You know Otou-_San_ doesn't like us playing with the computer." Taichi lectured as he walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulders. Hikari didn't react though, she continued to stare at the screen even when Daisuke slipped his small hand into her own.

"Hikari?"

"It's an egg..." Hikari suddenly pointed out just before the computer gave off a loud beep. Taichi's eyes widened in shock as realized the shape that had appeared on the screen did look just like an egg.

"Digimon..." Daisuke whispered but before Taichi could even question the little boy the egg on the screen started to come towards them. It seemed to push against the glass before it started to slip through like water.

The Yagami siblings watched in shock and confusion as the egg slowly pushed it way free before landing in at their fit with a loud-

"Taichi!" A groan was heard from the blue and white stripped covers as a dark brown mess of hair appeared from underneath.

"Taichi! I'm just going to the store, I won't be long. Make sure you look after Daisuke and Hikari!" Yuuko called out as she checked through her purse before she sighed as she realised Taichi still didn't answer.

"Taichi! Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes 'Kaa-_San..." _Taichi finally called back as he forced himself to sit up in his bunk and rub his eyes sleepily. Still half asleep he crawled over to the ladder and started walking down as he heard the front door open.

"Oh.." Yuuko whispered as she suddenly remembered something and looked back inside the apartment. "Make sure you watch Hikari's fever for me. It's not that bad but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Wha-?! Fever?!" Taichi yelped as he lost his footing on the last step and almost fell to the floor, experience from doing the same thing every night stopped him from receiving yet another bruise.

"I'll be back in an hour!"

"Wait 'Kaa-_San! _What-?" Taichi called out but his mother didn't hear him and the front door closed gently behind her causing him to sigh.

"Oof!" Taichi grunted as a small form suddenly slammed into his side and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

"Daisuke! Don't run into to me like, you might end up hurting someone." Taichi chided but as he placed his hands on the four year old's shoulders he realized he was shaking badly.

"What's the matter Daisuke? Did you have a nightmare?" Taichi questioned seeing as Daisuke having nightmares was as common occurrence as Hikari waking up with a fever. Yuuko explained to both Taichi and Hikari that what happened to Daisuke's family was horrifying and even though he was only a baby, one year old at the time, it had happened right in front of his eyes.

He's bound to have nightmares even if he doesn't remember why he's having them.

"Daisuke?" Taichi asked again when the burgundy headed child didn't answer but then Daisuke shook his head from where he was buried in Taichi's chest. Taichi frowned in confusion as his eyes trailed over to the bottom bunk.

What on earth could have scared him then? If he wasn't having nightmares then Daisuke usually slept really well, he was always the last one to awaken and it was always very hard for Yuuko to get him up for breakfast.

"Hikari?" Taichi questioned as he spotted his little sister sleeping soundly in the bunk that Daisuke had just left, leaving the eldest Yagami child completely confused, seeing as Hikari only really tolerated Daisuke on an acquaintance level, but then he caught sight of what she was hugging close like a teddy bear.`-

"An egg..." Taichi whispered before his eyes widened as last night's events rushed back to him. In his arms Daisuke looked fearfully over to where Hikari was holding the egg close and whimpered.

It was happening all over again.

* * *

Breakfast was a disaster the moment Taichi walked his younger siblings into the kitchen. He had planned on frying them some eggs and reheating the rice from last night for breakfast, simple but still a good breakfast to keep them up for the day.

Unfortunately things didn't go as planned at all. Taichi managed to help Hikari into a chair at the table easily but when he went to take away the egg in her arms she blew her whistle sharply in his ear making her protests known.

Taichi decided that losing his hearing wasn't worth fighting his sister over an egg and let her be, but then that brought up another problem.

Daisuke refused to go near the egg and every time Taichi tried to get him in his own chair across from Hikari the four year old would scream just as shrilly as Hikari's whistle and clung to Taichi tightly refusing to let go.

That of course caused Hikari to sulk because while she did accept that Daisuke was living in her house from now on, she hasn't exactly accepted him into her family yet. Seeing him cling to her Onii-_Chan_, yes hers Taichi was hers and no one else's, always tickled her the wrong way.

Taichi was now stuck with a clingy four year old and a pouting six year old, the child sighed in frustration before he decided on cereal for breakfast; seeing as he can't use the stove with Daisuke clinging to him.

"Put that down so you can eat 'Kari." Taichi ordered as he set down a bowl of cereal in front of her sister and quickly rushed back to get Daisuke's and his own bowl.

"I can eat around it." Hikari insisted and Taichi decided to let it go, he was glad that at least she had grown out of whistling at everything instead of talking.

"I wonder where it actually came from though. No one is going to believe it come out of the computer." Taichi shrugged as he lifted Daisuke into his highchair despite the boy's protests.

"Daisuke you need to eat your breakfast. Now 'Kari will stay on that side of the table, keeping the egg away from you alright?" Taichi said sternly before he pushed the burgundy boy's bowl closer to him giving him no choice but to pick up his spoon.

"Why you so scared of it anyway? I don't think it's going to hurt you."

"Yes it will! Egg bad! Digimon bad!" Daisuke shouted as he slammed the end of his spoon down on the table as tears filled his mocha coffee eyes and Taichi quickly held up his hands in a placid manner.

"Okay okay. Calm down Daisuke, I won't bring it up anymore alright." Taichi reassured and after a couple of seconds Daisuke returned to his cereal.

"Baby." Hikari scoffed and Taichi couldn't help but sigh as Daisuke glared at the girl in anger, his cereal quickly turning into a gloppy mess.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are! You're scared of everything; you're nothing like Onii-_Chan_." Hikari said cruelly before gasping as she ducked a spoon that was thrown at her head by the four year old.

"Daisuke! You don't throw things, you'll hurt someone." Taichi lectured crossly as Daisuke burst into tears breakfast long forgotten. Taichi quickly though switched his attention to his sister who was looking pretty smug as she hugged the egg close.

"And you, stop teasing him! 'Kaa-_San_ has already told you off for doing that, don't think I won't either." Taichi warned causing Hikari to pout as he turned his attention to Daisuke.

"Come on now Daisuke stop the tears. I thought you weren't a baby."

Hikari huffed as Taichi once again paid attention to Daisuke instead of her, it wasn't that wanted to be cruel to the four year old but she had Taichi all to herself for six years and suddenly she had to share him? It didn't make Hikari happy that's for sure.

Huffing again the six year old reached out for her juice not releasing she loosened her grip on the egg until she heard the thump of it hitting the floor. Letting out a gasp she looked under the table but only seeing her cat Miko look up at her curiously.

Completely lost Hikari sat up properly her confusion clearly shown on her face, until she heard another thump instead coming from behind her this time. Turning around quickly she saw the egg had bumped into the wall and was now rolling down their private hallway.

Quickly Hikari jumped out her chair and rushed after the egg but as she reached out to grab it the egg rolled straight into the boy's room. With a pout Hikari quickly rushed after it but her eyes went wide, not even hearing her brother calling out for her.

"Hikari what are you doing?" Taichi called out as he walked into the room with Daisuke clinging to his shirt and the two boys froze as the egg rolled in the middle of the room before standing up right.

"Wha-what? It's actually alive?" Taichi whispered in shock as cracks started appear on the surface of the egg. He was completely unaware of Daisuke's grip on his shirt getting tighter as he stared at the egg in dread. With a small crack the top of the egg lifted revealing a black fluffy animal with golden eyes.

It was silent in the room as the three siblings stared at the thing before it's eyes suddenly narrowed before it growled. Before Taichi couldn't even shout he found himself being pulled roughly to the floor just as the black thing charged at where his head was and slammed hard into the door.

"Bo-bota!" The animal cried out before it shook itself out and started sliding across the room at an incredible speed. Hikari tried to catch it but instead it retreated under the bed.

"Hikari stay away from it!" Taichi ordered as the girl crawled until she was halfway under the bed. Taichi quickly got to his feet as he followed his sister's example, starting to understand why Daisuke was so terrified of the thing.

Taichi's eyes narrowed as he spotted the black thing pressing itself against the wall with a growl. He really couldn't get a good look at it though.

"Here Nii-_Chan_." Daisuke suddenly said as he crawled under the bed too and handed a small handheld torch to his big brother. Taichi couldn't help but be proud of him for that, he could see the four year old was scared and yet he was willing to ignore his fears just to help him.

"Thanks Daisuke." Taichi grinned and quickly turned the light on and allowed it to shine on the thing that was causing all the problems. It was completely black with two bear ears and it looked like it was just a head. It had no body, no arms, and no legs.

It was strange, to put it simply.

Accidently Taichi let the light hit the thing's golden eyes causing it to cry out slightly before it growled again.

"Bo!" The thing shouted and Taichi cried out as he was thrown backwards by a wave of-

"Bubbles?" Taichi whispered in shock as he saw the rainbow coloured bubbles float around the room before popping. What a strange way to attack someone, it didn't even hurt. It more startled him than anything.

Underneath the bed Hikari had put her whistle in her mouth. Daisuke had retreated, the attack on Taichi too much for the four year, so that left Hikari alone with a thing that was terrified and attacking in accordance to that.

Her whistle was her most prized possession, Taichi had gotten her it when she was very young and it had been the only thing to calm her down when she was sad.

It was also the only thing that truly woke Taichi when he was sleeping.

Taking a deep breath Hikari blew on the whistle with ease allowing it to take a familiar 'pheet' sound that echoed around the room. Bot, as Hikari was calling it in her in her head, froze for a couple of seconds before it bounced slightly.

"Bot!" It squeaked and Hikari blew on her whistle again. It bounced again before Hikari blew on her whistle once more. Bot did this a couple more times before suddenly it sprayed a mouth of bubbles.

The two quickly got into a pattern, Hikari would blow her whistle and then Bot would blow the rainbow bubbles at her. This carried on for a couple of minutes before Hikari burst out giggling as the bubbles tickled her skin.

"'Kari..." Taichi whispered in awe as he watched the room slowly fill with bubbles. Daisuke blinked as he watched from where he was knelling in the middle of the room and when popped on his nose even he couldn't stop himself from giggling too.

* * *

"What is this thing anyway?" Taichi questioned as he watched Hikari slowly feed it candy bars from the collection the three had saved up over time. The thing had finally calmed down enough to come out from under the bed and Hikari was the one who worked out that the growling noise it was making was actually it's stomach.

It was hungry.

"It's ears looks like a bear but it's furry like a cat. Maybe a dog? It came out of an egg though so wouldn't it be a bird?" Taichi mused to himself as he fiddled with his round goggles that hung around his neck.

Daisuke had seemed to have gotten over his fear of the black thing at least slightly and was now sitting close to Hikari. He wasn't brave enough to feed it but the fact he had even got this close was an amazing thing.

"It's a Digimon..." Daisuke suddenly whispered catching his sibling's attention as the thing seemed to perk up at the name, even going so far to start bouncing up and down in happiness.

"Bo! Bot bot, bo!" It squeaked with its golden eyes closed in a smile and that was as close as a conformation as Taichi needed.

"How did you know that, Daisuke?" The eight year old questioned but Daisuke stayed silent as his eyes darkened slightly. Taichi was quick to recognise the signs of Daisuke remembering something unpleasant and quickly changed the subject.

"What should we call it then?"

"Bot. His name is Bot." Hikari stated quiet firmly and Taichi sighed as he looked off the side. His little sister had already gotten attached to it.

"You know we can't keep it right? 'Kaa-_San_ would have a fit plus you're about to run out of candy bars meaning you won't be able to feed it." Taichi pointed out before he winced as Hikari blew sharply on her whistle.

"You can't keep using that thing as a way to win arguments!" Taichi growled as Hikari looked challengingly at him with her red eyes, her whistle still held between her lips. Lucky enough though the phone rang giving Taichi a chance to escape before their disagreement could get any worse.

"Yes? Yagami residents." Taichi said into the phone but his eyes went wide as all he heard was a strange static sound that completely blocked whoever was calling. As he looked at the base of the phone he blinked as all the lights flashed on an off in rapid succession.

"I guess it's broken." He whispered to himself before putting down the phone and returning to his room, his eyes still on the phone even as he walked through the door.

"'Tou-_San_ won't be happy if it's reall-AH!" Taichi cried out as he finally looked inside the room and saw what had happened. Instead of hugging the familiar black head that was Bot's shape, Hikari was now hugging a pink head with very long ears and sharp teeth.

"Hikari look out! It's change shape, it's gotten bigger." Taichi warned as he spotted Daisuke blinking slightly at the pink head in slight surprise but not in total shock. Hikari blinked as what Taichi said finally sunk in and she finally look down at Bot who was now able to give her a proper smile.

"He's not going to be that easy to hide now." Taichi moaned just before rude noise echoed around the room and was quickly followed by a disgusting smell.

"Oh great." Taichi groaned as Hikari lifted up her new friend revealing the mess it had just made on their floor. Rolling his eyes Taichi left to go get something to clean it up and maybe get it something to eat.

It's properly hungry again.

* * *

The sun had started to go down when Taichi heard a key entering the lock before the front door was pushed open. Quickly Taichi pushed his door shut and leaned against it, not wanting his mother to find out about the Digimon just yet.

"I'm home! I'm sorry I took so long kids but everything was just so busy and then the cafe wanted me to substitute another waitress who had called in sick. They insisted it would only be a couple of hours but I ended up doing the whole shift." Yuuko sighed as she slipped out of shoes before walking into the kitchen and placing her bags on the counter.

She clicked her tongue as she saw three bowls full of ruined cereal sitting on the table and quickly got to work on cleaning them up while putting away the shopping.

"Are you hungry kids? You didn't eat your breakfast and dinner will take a little while so you can have a snack if you want!"

"We're alright 'Kaa-_San! _We'll eat when dinner is ready!" Taichi called back as he continued to lean against the door, waiting for his mother to start work in the kitchen before he finally relaxed against the wood.

"What's 'dinner'?" Taichi's eyes went wide as he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from where Daisuke and Hikari were sitting near the window.

"Well it's the time that we eat out meals, it's called dinner time."

"Meals? Do you mean food? Can I have some too? Please?"

"If you want."

By now Taichi had pushed himself off the door was walking over to the pair. Hikari was carefully holding the Digimon's side as she crouched down while Daisuke was actually sitting on the floor staring at it.

"Onii-_San_ Koromon is hungry." Hikari said as she looked up and Taichi swallowed hard as he looked down at the pink head on the floor.

"Koromon? Did you give it another name 'Kari?" Taichi laughed nervously before Hikari shook her head.

"Koromon is my name. I'm Koromon." The Digimon said cheerfully and Taichi couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees in shock.

"It can...talk..."

"I'm Hikari. Hi-ka-ri." The six year old repeated her name more slowly so the Digimon would pronounce it properly before she looked over at Daisuke.

"This is my Otōto and my Onii-_Chan_, Daisuke and Taichi. Dai-su-ke and Tai-chi." Hikari said and Taichi blinked in shock as she heard her introduce Daisuke as her Otōto. She had never done that before, she usually just says 'this is Daisuke'.

"Hikari, Daisuke and Taichi." Koromon repeated perfectly and Hikari giggled before smiling proudly at the Digimon.

"Well done." She praised as Daisuke crawled forward so he was sitting right next to her. The four year old was biting his lip as he stared at Koromon before he held out his hand towards the Digimon.

It was shaking badly but both Hikari and Taichi stayed silent knowing that this was the only way Daisuke would conquer his strange fear of Digimon. By name his hand was hovering over Koromon's head but also tears were now filling his eyes.

Daisuke was so scared and he couldn't remember very clearly why he was scared. Taichi wasn't scared of Koromon, neither was Hikari so why should he?

"I won't hurt you Daisuke." Koromon suddenly said causing Daisuke to jump slightly as Koromon looked at him with a gentle but honest smile.

"I promise not to hurt you, I don't hurt my friends. I protect them." Koromon swore causing Daisuke to sniff hard before he allowed his hand to rest gently on Koromon's head and scratched behind his long ears, causing him to purr.

And as the room turned orange Hikari and Taichi traded a smile of relief, this was the first time they had seen Daisuke smile like that and it was something they wanted it to stay that's for sure.

* * *

It didn't take long for the sky to turn dark and soon Yuuko was serving up the curry she cooked with a smile. She must admit she knew she wasn't the greatest cook in the world, especially when she experimented, but a simply curry she handle and her kids loved it.

"Kids dinner time!" Yuuko called out as she set up the table and started pouring out some glasses of milk for her children. The door to the boys' room opened and Yuuko looked up only to blink in slight shock.

Because instead of Taichi holding Daisuke's hand while Hikari tries to put as much distance between them as she could, today Hikari was holding Daisuke's hand as she talked happily to him about a game they must have been playing together.

As her youngest started sitting at the table Yuuko quickly took the chance to hug Taichi tightly causing the eight year old to stiffen slightly in shock.

"'Kaa-_San? _What's the matter?"

"Nothing Taichi. Nothing. I'm just so happy to see the three of you finally getting along together at last." She whispered with a smile before she allowed him to go free and join his siblings at the table to eat their dinner.

She watched them with tears in her eyes as Hikari managed to make Daisuke laugh, and watching as both younger ones ganged up on Taichi causing him to pout but that just made them laugh harder.

Daisuke had joined her family 5 months ago but for the first time Yuuko finally felt like her family was complete.

* * *

Later that night Hikari groaned as she felt someone insistently shaking her shoulder, whoever it was was persistent and after a couple of seconds Hikari finally forced her eyes to open.

"Daisuke? What's the matter?" Hikari demanded in irritation. If she had released the four year old would wake her up instead of her brother she would have slept in her own room but she really didn't want to be separated from Koromon.

So her mother pulled out a futon and let her sleep on the floor of her brothers' room and Koromon ended up curling up to sleep with Daisuke.

"Something's wrong with Koromon. You gotta help him Onee-_Chan_!" Daisuke begged as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bunk, Hikari's ruby eyes widened in shock as she spotted Koromon shaking underneath Daisuke's quilt. His normally healthy pink colouring was pale almost white and seemed to have a blue tint to it, his eyes had also turned completely white as the poor Digimon continued to whimper as if it was in pain.

"Stay with him. I'll wake Onii-_Chan_." Hikari ordered as she rushed to the ladder and started to pull herself up on the bunk. Taichi was sound asleep his mouth wide open slightly as he snored not at disturbed by the commotion they were making.

Hikari decided not to mess around and quickly placed her whistle between her lips before taking a deep breath and blowing on it hard.

"PHEET!"

"I'm up! What?!" Taichi growled as he sat up in shock glaring at Hikari with sleepy brown eyes, his hair a complete mess.

"It's Koromon. Something's wrong with him." Hikari whispered urgently as she climbed down the ladder and Taichi was quick to follow her. When he caught sight of the Digimon his eyes went wide, it was like the poor thing was having some kind of fit.

"What's the matter with him? Koromon!" Taichi cried as Daisuke scooted himself back against the wall with a whimper.

It happened slowly, Koromon started to spin in place slowly before he glowed a bright white. Then he got bigger, a lot bigger.

"What?" Taichi whispered as Koromon continued to grow and it wasn't long before he broke through the bunk bed with a loud crash. The covers slowly fell down revealing Koromon to now be a huge orange coloured dinosaur.

Koromon rumbled as he looked around the room slowly just before Taichi heard his mother calling out to them in the hallway.

"What's going on out there? Did you kids break a lamp?" Yuuko scolded and Taichi quickly rushed to the door and pushed all his weight against it. He quickly pushed the lock on the door and kept his finger there so his mother couldn't unlock it from the outside.

"Why's the door not opening? Taichi? Hikari? Daisuke? Are you alright? Open this door right now!"

Koromon continued to look around the room slowly but he had yet to speak, a faint rumble was coming from his chest but other than that he stayed silent. Still sitting on his bunk, and somehow avoiding getting hurt from the falling pieces of wood, Daisuke whimpered again catching the Digimon's attention.

Koromon rumbled again before he crouched down slightly and started to sniff the four year old much to Daisuke's fear. Koromon whined as he released Daisuke was scared of him again and decided try the same thing Daisuke did earlier.

He held out on his big hands to the boy and waited, it took a couple of seconds but Daisuke soon took a deep breath before reaching out touch Koromon's hand softly. His small hand was barely able to wrap around the dinosaurs thumb but it was enough to make the Digimon rumble happily.

Daisuke gasped as Koromon suddenly carefully lifted the boy before placing him on his right shoulder where Daisuke was quick try and wrap his arms around the Digimon's neck.

Koromon then turned to the window and both Hikari and Taichi were quick to catch on to what he was about to do.

"Hey don't even think about! Daisuke get off of him!" Taichi shouted as Hikari ran forward knowing fully well Taichi couldn't leave the door. With a jump Hikari grabbed hold of Koromon's leg before pulling herself onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck like Daisuke did.

Taichi felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Hikari what are you doing?! Don't encourage him!" Taichi shouted but Hikari ignored him as she patted Koromon's head lightly.

"You want to go outside?" She asked and Koromon grunted before he pushed against the window and completely shattered it.

Outside the door Yuuko was getting more and worried, she was sure that was the window that just smashed and she didn't like the way Taichi was sounding.

"Taichi?! What's the matter?! Open this door!"

"Yuuko? What's wrong?" Susumu asked as he quickly joined his wife at the door as he saw her trying to push the door open with her body.

"I can't get the door open! Susumu something's happening to the children, you've got to help me get in there!" Yuuko pleaded just before another loud bang sounded as Taichi yelped.

"Hikari! Daisuke!" Taichi shouted as Koromon proceeded to tear through the window and walk out onto the balcony that ran across their whole apartment.

"Koromon?" Both Hikari and Daisuke asked the same time before they cried out as Koromon bent his legs and jumped off the balcony, much to Taichi's horror.

"Hikari! Daisuke!" Taichi shouted hysterically as he ran from the door and out of the balcony. He watched with wide eyes as Koromon proceeded to crush the family car in his landing.

"Won't you talk to us anymore Koromon?" Hikari whispered as she pulled herself up onto Koromon's shoulder and pulled Daisuke close to her side with one arm while keeping the other locked tightly around the Digimon's neck.

Koromon grunted before he took off running, heading towards the main street and away from their apartment.

"Oh no..." Taichi whispered before he turned and ran back into his room. He didn't even notice his parents forcing his bedroom door open before he charge past them and ran straight to the front door.

"Taichi! Where do you think you're going?!" Susumu shouted as Taichi slipped on his trainers and opened the door. Susumu tried to make a grab for the boy but Taichi easily slipped past and ran outside, disappearing around the corner before Susumu could stop him.

Yuuko suddenly screamed as she saw the state of the bedroom and also her missing two youngest, she didn't know what happened but all she knew was now all three of her children were running through the dark streets of Japan.

"Susumu go after Taichi! I'll call the police!" She called as she rushed to the phone and placed it against her ear only to freeze. Instead of dial tone all she heard was static.

"What on earth is going on?!" She whimpered as she saw everything in the house that had electric was going crazy.

Outside Koromon was now standing on the side of the street with Daisuke and Hikari sitting on his back. He grunted as he took another look around before crossing over and making his way over to some vending machines.

"Are you thirsty Koromon?" Hikari asked but Koromon only grunted before he slammed his claw into the machine lifting it up and allowing the cans to fall to the floor. Hikari gasped as she slid down the Digimon's back and tried to clean them up, she knew they would get in a lot of trouble if they were caught like this.

"Onee-_Chan!"_ Daisuke called out as Koromon started walking again. Hikari had no choice but to drop the cans and pull herself up on Koromon otherwise she would get left behind.

Further back was Taichi, he was just glad that his parents hadn't caught up to him yet.

"Hikari! Daisuke!" Taichi shouted as he looked around desperately searching for his younger siblings but without success.

Back with Hikari and Daisuke, Koromon was now standing in the middle of the road. Lucky enough he kept switching lanes to avoid the few cars that were driving this late.

"We really shouldn't be playing in the street Koromon." Hikari warned softly already knowing that Koromon wasn't going to answer her. Suddenly a light blinded all three of them as a lorry came speeding at them at full speed.

"Did you see that?!"

"No I was sleeping."

"But you're driving!"

"Are you alright Daisuke?" Hikari whispered as Koromon landed back on the street with a small thump. Koromon growled and the children cried out as he suddenly spat out a fireball that blew up a phone box, just missing the truck that had almost hit them.

"Koromon you're scaring me." Daisuke whimpered as he buried his face into the Digimon's shoulder trying very hard not to cry. Hikari swallowed hard as she released she too was starting to fear the Digimon just as much as her Otōto.

By now Taichi had found the destroyed vending machine and the scattered cans of Soda scattered all over the floor.

"Hikari! Daisuke!"

"Why are you looking at that bus?" Hikari demanded shakily as she realized that Koromon was now growling at a public bus that was coming around the corner.

"I know that 'Kaa-_Chan_ says they're always late but they can't help it!" Hikari rambled as Koromon started charging up his attack in the back of his throat.

"Don't be a bad boy!" Daisuke cried from where he had climbed on top of Koromon's head and tapped him between his eyes. Koromon stopped though as he caught sight of helicopter flying by.

"I think we should go home now, okay?" Hikari whimpered as she barely managed to hand on to Koromon's shoulders. Daisuke sobbed as Koromon growled and started firing at the helicopter but he missed and struck the side of one of the apartment blocks instead.

With a growl Koromon took running down the street, his eyes still on the sky.

Taichi was just running up a set of stairs when he spotted the traffic lights going haywire, it kept changing colors and was even sparking electric sparks. The sky turned green as a strange code of numbers ran across it just as the sky seemed to split.

"What is that?" Taichi whispered before it eyes went wide as he saw a giant egg slowly coming from the split in the sky. A loud crack echoed around the area before it split in half revealing the Digimon that was inside.

"A bird?" Hikari whispered before the bird suddenly flew straight at them. Koromon turned so suddenly that both Hikari and Daisuke were thrown off his back and on to the floor with a cry.

The bird Digimon was huge, much bigger than Koromon that was for sure. It's feathers were green but the ones on top of his wings were bright yellow. His feet were blue and he had gold bands wrapped around his arms and silver ones around his ankles. On his belly was a huge metal plate that seemed to be screwed in and a similar was on top of it's head.

It was then that Taichi finally caught up to them as barely missed being hit by one of Koromon's attacks.

"Fire? Koromon?" Taichi whispered before he looked behind him. His eyes were quick to lock on to his younger siblings and he took off running to them.

"Hikari! Daisuke!"

"Koromon please stop it! Let's just go back home." Hikari pleaded as she pushed all her weight against the Digimon but he didn't even budge. Daisuke was the one who spotted Taichi and he was quick to run into his arms.

"Nii-_Chan_!"

"Daisuke are you alright?" Taichi whispered as the four year old sobbed into his shirt. Taichi picked up the boy and placed him on his hip before rushing to where Hikari was still trying to get Koromon to move.

"Hikari! We've got to get away." Taichi said as he forced her turn around but Hikari pushed away his hand away and ran right in front of Koromon.

"Koromon!"

"Hikari it's too dangerous! We've got to go!" Taichi pleaded as he ran up to her trying to get her to listen to him. It was Daisuke who remembered the other Digimon and it was him who noticed it was starting to spark with electricity.

"Nii-_Chan! _Bad Digimon!" Daisuke screamed causing Taichi to look over just as the bird Digimon fired his attack straight towards them. Everything flashed white and Taichi was quick to throw himself over his younger siblings as the bridge collapse over them.

Silence fell across the street.

* * *

Yuuko screamed as the apartment shook violently causing her to fall the floor. It was over in a matter of seconds but it still shook her up pretty badly.

"What was that?" She whispered as she saw smoke slowly rise past her window in thick waves. She flinched though when the electricity started acting up once more but at a wider rate.

The lights of the apartment flashed on and off, the phone continued to beep loudly and even the microwave was making a strange noise from the kitchen.

"Kids where are you?"

* * *

The dust was quickly settling down and a loud growling sound was heard coming from the rubble. The lights of the apartment blocks continued to flicker as a huge shape shook off rocks and debris before lifting his head with a growl.

It was another dinosaur Digimon but this one was much bigger than before. It's skin was a much darker red but with strange lines covering all over and a dark brown skull helmet was resting on top of it's head.

Koromon growled again before it lifted itself up slightly to reveal the Yagami sibling curled up underneath him completely unharmed.

"Are you two alright?" Taichi asked as he allowed himself to sit up from where he was covering his younger siblings. Neither answered him though, Daisuke stifled a sob as Hikari looked up at the Digimon that was protecting them.

"Koromon?" Hikari whimpered as both she and Daisuke cuddled close to Taichi as the boy looked up in awe. Koromon growled slightly as he allowed his eyes to run over the 3 siblings.

"I don't...hurt my...friends..." Koromon struggled to say through his growls but then his eyes seemed to flash white for just a second as he glared at the other Digimon.

"I...protect them!" He roared before firing a huge wave of white fire that threw the other Digimon in the air and caused him to roll on the ground. Feathers floated to the ground around them as the 3 children stared at them in shock.

"Koromon!" Hikari screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She really didn't want him to fight, she just wanted thing to go back to how they were this morning.

Daisuke was silent all though there were tears running down his cheeks too. He was holding on to Taichi's wrist with one hand while the other held his square goggles that hung around his neck.

"A-amazing..." Taichi whispered as he watched Koromon and the bird Digimon lock arms like they were wrestling before Koromon managed to throw the bird to the ground. He then blasted him with another wave of fire but the other Digimon blocked it.

"My turn." The Digimon suddenly cackled before he slammed his head into Koromon's stomach sending the poor Digimon back a few feet. Koromon roared as he prepared to stand up but the other Digimon was ready for him.

"**SONIC DESTROYER**!"

Taichi quickly pulled both Hikari and Daisuke out of the way as Koromon crashed in front of them on his back, completely unconscious.

"Oh no! Onii -_Chan_ he's hurt!" Hikari cried out as she tried to stumble towards him but Taichi was quick to wrap his arms around her to stop her.

"'Kari, there's nothing you can do!" Taichi said as he looked at Koromon sadly but he continued to hold Hikari back as she sobbed in his arms.

"Koromon..."

"Nii-_Chan_ he's coming!" Daisuke shouted as he pointed over to where the bird Digimon was slowly walking towards them, savouring their fear that came with his victory.

"Koromon you've got to get up! He's coming!" Taichi pleaded near tears himself but the Digimon stayed silent. Taichi released a chocked sob as he allowed Daisuke to curl up in his arms with Hikari.

It was then Taichi noticed Hikari had lifted her whistle and placed it between her lips.

"Phee-*cough, cough* pheeee-*cough* phee-" Hikari let her whistle drop back down from her lips as she fell into a coughing fit. Saliva dripped from her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"It worked on me..." Taichi whispered to himself before his eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed the whistle just before Hikari could try again and took a deep breath.

"PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Taichi blew as hard as he could. The noise echoed all around the area as Taichi prayed with all his heart.

'Please!'

Eventually Taichi had no choice but to stop as he pulled the whistle away from his lips and gasped for breath. All three Yagami children looked at Koromon hopefully just as his eyes shot open once more.

Koromon roared as he forced himself to stand to his feet much to the other Digimon's horror. He started charging up his attack at the back of his throat.

Taichi glared at the bird Digimon as he pulled both Hikari and Daisuke close preparing himself for the backlash of this attack.

"FIRE!" Taichi shouted and Koromon was quick to comply covering the whole area in a white light.

The suns rouse over Odaiba revealing the destroyed street but the two Digimon were gone.

"Koromon!" Hikari shouted as she desperately searched for the orange dinosaur that had become their friend but to no avail.

'_It was a short meeting and one that shouldn't have happened in our world..._'

"Koromon!" Hikari shouted again with tears in her eyes before she started sobbing. Taichi stood behind her as he looked around the area in shock, only just realising how much damage had actually been done.

"Nii-_Chan?_" Daisuke whispered as he gript Taichi's wrist once again forcing the brunet to look down at him in confusion. Daisuke wasn't looking at Taichi though; he was watching Hikari continue to search.

'_It wasn't until later on that we released how important this short meeting was. For me, for my younger siblings and for 6 other children..."_

"Will we ever see him again?" Daisuke asked but Taichi stayed silent because he honestly had no idea.

'_This is how we become the Chosen Children and this is the beginning of our adventure that continued 2 years later.'_

"Taichi! Hikari! Daisuke!"

"Tou-_Chan!"_

"Tou-_San!"_

'_At the beginning of summer.'_

* * *

And done! I was hoping to get this up before the end of the anniversary but oh well. I'm just glad I got this first chapter over and done with!

Now the next update won't be quick because I want to get the plot lines properly planned before I start writing. I have a faint idea but I've learned that's better to plan it completely before I write the real thing down.

I also want to get a couple of chapters ahead before I start writing the actual episodes so please be patient with me guys.

Tell me how I did! Did you think I did alright? Did you not like? Do you want something change or do you want something added? Review and tell me, I will happily answer all your questions for you!

So I wrap this up by saying Happy late Anniversary Digimon! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Later!


	2. Episode 1

**Universe: **Digimon Adventure AU

**Genre: **Friendship & Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me.

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, OOC, fighting and Mild Swearing.

**Summary: **Adventure AU! What if Daisuke had been adopted by the Yagami family when he was four years old? What if he was with Taichi on that fateful day at Summer Camp? How different would the adventure have been with a bit of Miracles added to the mix?

**Author Notes:** Hey guys and welcome back to **A Touch of Miracles**! I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite and/or followed this story so far. I'm glad you're all enjoying this and I hope to continue to please you ^_^.

Now I'm going to take the time to quickly explain how I'm doing the ages in this and then you can read on, alright?

Right I'm using the Japanese ages for this, except for Joe who I have made one year older and obviously Daisuke, so there isn't so much of a huge jump in 02. To help you with Daisuke's age let me just say this, he's the exact age as Iori Hida; in fact I'm planning on having the two of them being pretty good friends.

Also if it seems at times that Taichi is a bit harsh on Daisuke please remember that Taichi is eleven years old, he's almost a teenager and despite the fact he loves his brother he does find it a bit embarrassing to hang out with a six year old. He's the same with Hikari but he's a bit kinder for reasons only you hard core Digimon fans would remember. So just be warned he loves Daisuke, but he is still a kid himself.

Oh I don't know if you noticed but I am using both the English version and the Original version of Digimon to make this story, hopefully it will turn out alright in the end.

Right let's get right into this then! Enjoy guys!

**Grade 1 (Elementary School) - **Daisuke Yagami **(6)**

**Grade 3 (Elementary School) - **Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Yagami **(8)**

**Grade 5 (Elementary School) - **Mimi Tachikawa **(10)**

**Grade 6 (Elementary School) – **Koushirou Izumi **(10)**, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida & Sora Takenouchi **(11)**

**Grade 1 (Junior High School) - **Jou Kido **(12)**

* * *

**A Touch of Miracles: Season 1 – The Attack of the Black Gears!**

**Episode 1: ****Adrift? The Island of Adventure!**

* * *

A huge field sitting below a hill slowly appeared. Trees were surrounding the area and children of all ages were running around laughing as tents were slowly set up on flat ground. Teachers were trying to make order but it was difficult with so many kids to look after.

In a tree, not too far from camp but far enough not to get noticed, sleeping on one of the higher branches was a boy who looked around ten to eleven years old. He had brown hair that was sticking up in a huge bush style, which was held in place with a blue headband and a pair of round clear goggles. The boy wore a simple blue t-shirt with a yellow shirt underneath and brown shorts, a pair of blue, white and yellow sneakers with baggy white socks and finally a pair of white gloves covered his hands.

The boy was Taichi Yagami, or just Tai to his close friends and family, and he was the eldest child of the Yagami family. Normally it was hard to get Taichi to actually walk instead of run anyway but the bus to the camp was long and Taichi was exhausted, so he snuck away to get a quick cat nap.

Sitting at the base of the tree was the only boy who would be able to find Taichi no matter where he hid too. He was much younger this boy, looking around five maybe six years old, with messy spiked burgundy hair and mocha coffee eyes. He wore a blue hooded t-shirt, brown shorts and a pair of square goggles that hung around his neck. His sneakers were orange and he had matching sweatbands on his wrists, finally he had a blue backpack with a soccer balls printed all the pockets sitting beside him.

This boy is Daisuke Yagami and he's the younger adoptive brother of Taichi, and also the youngest Yagami child. Daisuke was much more hyperactive than his older brother and very often found it hard to concentrate or even sit still. There are only three things that can keep his attention for a long time and that's soccer, drawing and playing his handheld game consol.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Daisuke muttered to himself as he continued to mash the buttons on his poor game device with manic determination. He knew his mother wouldn't be happy when she realizes he had snuck the device in his backpack but he knew Taichi wouldn't want to play with him all through the summer.

So he brought ways to entertain himself seeing as Daisuke didn't think he would make friends here like his mother hoped.

It was then did something small and white land softly on his game screen causing the six year old to blink in confusion.

"Aniki?" Daisuke called up to his brother knowing full well he wasn't really asleep; he just didn't want to be asked to do some heavy lifting.

"What?" Taichi grunted as he continued to rest his hands behind his head allowing the sun to beam down on his face in such a calming way.

"Is it meant to snow today?"

"It's summer Daisuke. Why would it snow?" Taichi retorted and Daisuke bit his lip as another snowflake fell onto his game consol. Taichi suddenly yelped though when something cold landed on his nose.

"What?" Taichi whispered as he sat up in shock and held out his gloves hands. Slowly a white flake landed on his palm but quickly melted due to his body heat.

"It's snowing?"

The Yagami brothers weren't the only ones noticing the weather though, there was a girl looking around the same age as Taichi who was next to notice the weather.

She had short red hair and dark red eyes and she wore a yellow and white sleeveless top with light blue jeans. She wore normal sneakers, bright red gloves and a blue helmet like hat.

Her name is Sora Takenouchi and she is Taichi's best friend and fellow teammate on the soccer field. She also had a very soft spot for Daisuke, finding the cute Otōto of her best friend completely precious.

"Where did those two run off to? Tai better not be sleeping somewhere." Sora grumbled as she continued to search the forest for her missing friends without success. The only one who could find Taichi when he was hiding was Daisuke, and he went with him.

Her eyes blinked though when a couple of white flakes floated down in front of her face and settled on the soft grass.

"Snow?"

The soft snow fall took a very sudden turn for the worse as it turned to a huge blizzard the quickly covered the camp in snow.

"To the cabins!" The teachers shouted and Taichi quickly jumped down from his branch before he crouched down on the floor.

"Get on my back Daisuke." Taichi ordered and Daisuke was quick to comply, after slipping his backpack on. Taichi tried to make it back to the cabins but the snow was just too thick, if he continued they could end up completely lost.

"Alright, we'll try something else." Taichi grunted as he took off running up the steep hill that held the shrine. He could hear footsteps following him meaning some kids also couldn't get to the cabin so decided to take shelter in the shrine too.

Taichi was glad that he played soccer for a hobby, it didn't take him long to reach the shrine and rush inside with Daisuke. The door was slammed shut by the person that followed him as Taichi allowed Daisuke to slip off his back.

"Are you alright Daisuke?" Taichi asked and even though he sneezed Daisuke still managed to smile brightly at his big brother.

"You ran so fast Aniki. You were like the wind, it was so cool!" Daisuke gushed happily and Taichi puffed his chest out with pride. It always stroked his ego when Daisuke praised him over something.

"Oh don't tell him that Daisuke-_Chan_. We don't need his ego to get any bigger." Sora teased as she leaned against the door, being the last one through the door and as such was the one who closed it.

"Sora Onee-_San_!" Daisuke squeaked and Taichi rolled his eyes as Sora crouched down and opened her arms allowing Daisuke to run straight into her with a laugh.

"It's good to see you Daisuke-_Chan_. Are you feeling better? Didn't you and Tai end up catching a cold from Hikari-_Chan_?" Sora asked causing Daisuke to bite his lip slightly. Sora looked up at Taichi to see him determinedly looking away from them his expression slightly dark.

"Hikari Nee_-Chan_ ended up catching it from us again. She's at home sick." Daisuke admitted with a pout. Sora couldn't help herself from hugging him again causing him to giggle.

Taichi looked around the shrine to who else was exactly in here; to his surprise it was everyone that was meant to share a cabin with him back on the campsite.

Near the back were Yamato Ishida and his Otōto Takeru Takaishi, Yamato seemed quite happy to stay away from the others while Takeru seemed to want to talk to someone other than his brother, maybe he and Daisuke would get along? They were pretty close to the same age.

Sitting near the door was Joe Kido, the boy had been assigned as their cabin manager but he was such a nervous wreck it was really hard for him to take charge of the kids.

Sitting next to Joe was Koushirou Izumi and to Taichi, it seemed the kid doesn't even release that other people had joined him in the shrine. He was more interested in what was going on with his computer.

"Still no connection? Is it broken?" Koushirou mumbled just before a loud huff caught everyone's attention.

"How long are we going to be stuck here? It's too cramped!" Mimi Tachikawa whined from where she sat curled up in the corner of the shrine, her arms wrapped around her knees as she pouted.

"We can't go anywhere until this blizzard let's up." Sora said soothingly as she stood to her feet and allowed Daisuke to go free.

"Actually guys, I think it has!" Taichi pointed out with a grin as he realised all had gone silent outside. He was quick to rush to the door and slid it open revealing that it had all settled down.

The blizzard had certainly left it's mark though. Everywhere you look there would be a layer of snow; it covered the ground and the trees giving the campsite a beautiful pure white appearance.

"So the canoe races are obviously cancelled, so let's have a toboggan race instead!" Taichi cheered before he raced onto the small hill that the shrine rested on.

"Hey Daisuke-_Kun_, do you want to come build a snowman with me?" Takeru asked to the youngest boy of the group. Takeru thought it might be a bit easier to get along Daisuke instead of the other kids considering they were closer to the same age.

"Okay! But I bet I can make a bigger one than you." Daisuke challenged with a grin as he accepted the blonde's hand and allowed him to pull him outside.

"Not a chance!"

"Hey Takeru you be careful, you might trip on something!" Yamato called out as he quickly rushed out after the two boys into the cold deciding if no one else was going to watch them then he will.

"Brr. If I knew it was going to be this cold I would have brought a jacket." Sora said as she walked outside with a shiver. The cold didn't stop her from joining her friends outside though; she was never one to stop just because there were limitations.

"Oh geez and I was worried about catching a summer cold." Joe muttered as he walked outside, the emergency supplies still swung over his shoulder.

"Oh wow! I wish I brought my pink snow boots!" Mimi gushed happily as she rushed outside to the join the others, not at all bothered by the cold.

Koushirou though stayed inside as he continued to click away at his computer. With a sigh of frustration though he sat back and looked down at the small device he held in his hand.

"I guess the storm is messing up the connections." He murmured proving that he had been aware of the other kids joining him in the shrine and also knew it was because of the sudden blizzard that had occurred.

"Hey...uh...Izumi! You've got to come and see this!" Taichi suddenly called out causing Koushirou to sigh before he slipped his laptop on his back and joined the other kids outside.

"Wow." He whispered as he saw what exactly had attracted the other kid's attention. Going across the sky was a wave of colours, red, orange and green all of them moving together like a dance.

"It's so beautiful!" Mimi sighed with a happy grin and Taichi nodded.

"What is it though?" Koushirou asked in confusion which wasn't a common emotion for him. Beside him Sora shrugged as she took a guess.

"An aurora?"

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south." Koushirou denied and Sora couldn't help but snort slightly.

"Well you try telling that to the snow."

"It's so cool!" Takeru grinned and beside him Daisuke nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! It looks like when I spill my paints on the floor but this time I won't be getting into trouble for it." Daisuke giggled and Takeru couldn't help but join in.

"We should go back inside before we all get sick." Joe fretted as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Seriously? You worried about getting sick when the sky is short-circuiting?" Yamato demanded before Taichi blinked and pointed to the sky.

"Hey does anybody else see that?" He asked causing everyone to look up. Above them a swirling green portal had appeared in sky and to Taichi it seemed awfully familiar.

Suddenly though eight lights appeared in the portal above them and started flying towards them. The eight children barely had a chance to cover themselves before the lights hit the ground in from of them with a wave of snow.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora called as she jumped to her feet and looked around everyone in worry. She was quick to spot Taichi near the front of the group and Daisuke was being helped to his feet by Takeru.

"We're okay over here." Yamato reassured her as the two young boys helped clear the snow of each other. It was an adorable sight and Sora barely held herself back from crushing the two in a hug.

"That was scary." Mimi whimpered as she was helped to her feet by Joe who seemed to be the only one not shaking in fear.

"What was that?" Taichi questioned and Koushirou crawled over to where a light had struck the ground close to him and looked inside the whole it had left behind.

"Meteors?" He suggested sounding sceptical of his opinion himself. He flinched away from the whole though when a light beamed out of it. Slowly a small round bubble floated out of the whole and after a quick look Koushirou released the same was happening to everyone else.

Taichi was the first to reach out and grab his bubble and was quickly followed by Daisuke. Soon enough all the kids followed his example, Joe being the last and almost losing his in the sky.

Slowly Taichi allowed his fingers to open so he could take a look at what he actually grabbed. Sitting in the palm of his hand was a pale blue device with four sides and a screen in the middle. It had two buttons sitting on the right of the screen and one of the left but there was also a small antenna sitting on the top left hand on the device. A strange code surrounded the screen in a circle and another collection of codes surrounded the screen in a square shape.

"What is this thing?" Mimi muttered as she looked at the strange device in her hand.

"I kind of looks like one of my game consoles." Daisuke admitted as he looked at his own with a small frown. Something was telling him that this was all connected to something but Daisuke just couldn't remember what.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Koushirou mumbled as he turned the device in his hand before pressing a couple of buttons. Taichi sighed as he looked at his own device before he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye.

When he looked up he couldn't stop the yelp of shock passing his lips.

"Forget about the strange devices! Look at that!" Taichi yelled causing all the kids to look ahead only to scream in shock. In front of them a huge wave had suddenly appeared from nowhere and threatened to swallow them whole.

None of them could move fast enough before the wave was upon them and sucked them up into a strange portal full of colours and numbers. The group of eight children could only scream as they tumbled aware from the world they knew and into somewhere completely different.

* * *

"Taichi~"

"Come on! Wake up Taichi!"

"Taichi!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Taichi grumbled as he forced himself awake as he felt something jumping determinedly on his chest.

"Daisuke I thought I told you not to wake me up like-" Taichi's brown eyes went wide as soon as he caught sight of what exactly was bouncing on his chest and it wasn't his Otōto.

It was a round pink ball with very long ears and ruby red eyes, when it smiled Taichi could see it had fangs instead of teeth. Taichi stared at the thing for a few seconds before he screamed and crab walked backwards away from it in fear.

"W-what are you?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me Taichi! I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" The creature laughed as it bounced up and down on the ground with a happy smile.

"Friend? What do you mean? Do I know you?" Taichi questioned nervously as he shakily pushed himself to his feet, flinching as the pink creature bounced closer to him happily.

"I've been waiting for you for so long Taichi! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" The creature laughed before he bounced right into Taichi's hands, who continued to stare at him blankly.

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"Because we're partners Taichi! My name is Koromon and I'm your partner!" The newly named Koromon grinned widely and Taichi blinked as the name rang something familiar in his memory.

"Koromon? Have we met before? You remind me of something but..." Taichi trailed off as he tried to make himself remember but it was impossible. Koromon blinked as he looked at the boy in confusion just before something caused the plants to rustle behind them.

"Taichi-_San?_" Koushirou called out nervously as he pushed his way through the strange looking plants that seemed to surround the aware and sighed in relief he finally spotted someone familiar.

"Izumi? So you're here too huh?" Taichi mused rhetorically causing Koushirou to chuckle nervously as something appeared near his ankle.

"Yes and it seems like you've got one of these pink things too." Koushirou said as he looked down at the creature standing by his leg. It looked like a walking jellyfish seeing as instead of legs it seemed to have very small tentacles. It had two arms with 3 claws working as hands and a pair of big brown eyes that shinned with adoration as it continued to stare at Koushirou.

"I'm not a pink thing! My name is Motimon, it's nice to meet you friend of Koushirou-_San_!" Motimon grinned and Taichi yelped dropped Koromon to the floor in shock.

"Another one? What are these things?"

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Koushirou theorized but he still looked out of sorts.

"Does that mean that everyone who got those strange gadgets is going to be here then?" Taichi questioned but Koushirou shrugged.

"I don't know. It's possible."

Taichi looked down at the two creatures who were now greeting each other happily as if they were old friends. That meant everyone who was with him at the Shrine is probably here, where ever here is.

Which means...

"Daisuke!" Taichi suddenly gasped as he started to look around frantically.

"Taichi-_San?"_

"My Otōto, Daisuke. I-I've got to find him, who knows what kind of trouble he's getting into too!" Taichi rambled before he took off running.

"Wait! Taichi-_San_!"

"Wait for me Taichi!"

'Daisuke please be okay!' Taichi thought to himself as he continued to run not releasing that Koromon had caught up to him and had wrapped his arms around his neck so not to lose sight of him.

* * *

On the other side of the island, completely separated from Taichi and the others, a small six year old groaned as he slowly awoke from his sleep.

Sitting up Daisuke yawned widely before rubbing his eyes softly. As he allowed his hands to drop though he realised it wasn't his mattress that he was sitting on, it actually felt more like sand.

Now wide away Daisuke scrambled to his feet and looked around widely. It looked like he was on a beach but strangely enough there seemed to be a row of phonebooks lined up near the water edge.

"Where am I?" The six year old whispered to himself as he gript the straps of his backpack in worry.

"You're in the Digital World!" A voice suddenly squeaked behind him causing Daisuke to freeze. Slowly Daisuke turned around only to scream as he caught sight of the creature standing behind him.

"Oh please don't be scared of me Daisuke! I won't hurt you!" The creature pleaded as Daisuke fell on his backside in the sand. Daisuke swallowed as he took in the creature's appearance.

It was about half of the size of Daisuke, probably only just reaching his waist if they both stood up, with blue skin. It looked like a baby dragon with two long ears that were bent in the middle and tail that was wagging happily. It's arms and legs were stubby and it had huge red eyes. It's face and tummy though was white and it seemed to have a cat like mouth that was grinning at Daisuke in such a cute way that he couldn't see the creature as dangerous.

As he stared at the creature in front of him Daisuke suddenly realized what it was and found himself relaxing just a bit.

"You...You're a Digimon, aren't you?" Daisuke stuttered and was rewarded with a huge smile from the creature before it jumped forward towards him.

"That's right Daisuke! My name is Chibimon and I'm your partner." Chibimon said as he snuggled close to Daisuke's chest and started purring in happiness.

Daisuke bit his lip before he carefully brought his hand up to scratch the small dragon behind his ears causing him to practically melt at the feeling. The poor six year old really didn't know what to feel about this, it had been two years since his last encounter with a Digimon and it seemed that he and Hikari Nee-_Chan_ were the only ones who remembered what truly happened that night.

Everyone else just thought it was a bomb, Daisuke remembered getting told off by his Kaa-_Chan_ for even thinking about going out alone and it was the same for his older siblings. Daisuke had begun to think he imagined the whole thing so why did it start up now?

With a small huff and a pout Daisuke stopped petting Chibimon before placing him on the sand and standing up himself. The small Digimon looked at him curiosity as the boy patted himself free from sand before smiling slightly down at the Digimon.

"So you're my partner? What does that mean?" Daisuke questioned and Chibimon grinned as he waved his hands up and down in excitement.

"It means I'm going to protect you Daisuke! We're going to work together and I'm going to protect you, I promise. I'll be the best partner you can ever ask for!" Chibimon gushed and Daisuke couldn't help but giggle before he held out his hand to the small dragon.

"Okay you can be my partner but you've got to be my friend first, deal?" Daisuke bargained. Chibimon eyes gleamed with tears as he practically glowed with happiness.

"Deal!" Chibimon sniffed before he shook Daisuke's hand with his own causing the boy to grin impishly.

"Now where are we?"

"We're in the Digital World, Daisuke! This place is home for all Digimon." Chibimon explained causing Daisuke to blink slightly.

"Digital World?"

* * *

"What's that?" Koushirou questioned as he looked at Motimon with a curious expression causing the Digimon to grin.

"The Digital World is where all of us come from. This is our home, it's where we're born and it's where we live our lives too." Motimon explained and Koushirou hummed in understanding.

Surprisingly Taichi had managed to calm down with Koromon's reassurance that if Daisuke, whoever he was, is here then he too would have a partner who look after him just like Koromon was there to watch over Taichi.

All though Taichi was still worrying about Daisuke it did stop him from running through the strange forest like a lunatic.

"Where is the Digital World then?" Taichi questioned but rolled his eyes when both Digimon seemed to shrug.

"Then I guess I'll look around myself then." Taichi grunted as he grabbed hold of a branch close to him and starting to climb as high as he could. Koromon was quick to follow him up by bouncing on the branches and it wasn't long before the two were sitting on a high branch. Carefully Taichi slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mini spyglass before taking a look.

"The ocean, so near to a mountain? And look at all these trees. I don't think we're anywhere near out campsite that's for sure." Taichi mused as he continued to look around through the glass.

"So what do you see Taichi?" Koromon asked causing Taichi to sigh as he brought down his spyglass from his eye.

"Nothing I recognise." Taichi sighed before something red catch his attention from the corner of his eye. With a frown he brought his spyglass back up and started to look.

"Wait, what is that?"

"What's what, Taichi?" Koromon demanded seeing as he couldn't see as far as Taichi could without his own spyglass.

Flying through the air was a bright red beetle creature. It had four arms all with very sharp claws and two legs. It's wings buzzed behind it as it screeched showing off it's sharp fangs to the world.

"It kind of looks like a red beetle." Taichi described to the Digimon next to him causing the poor thing to let out a gasp. Taichi looked at Koromon in concern as he saw how white the little guy had just gone.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to get out of here, Taichi! That Digimon is bad news; he'll kill us if he catches us in his territory!" Koromon squeaked before a loud roar made him whimper in fear. Taichi yelped as he saw the Digimon was getting closer and quickly scooped Koromon up in his arms before jumping out of the tree, just as it was turned into sawdust.

"Taichi-_San_! Are you alright?" Koushirou cried out as he saw the eleven year old crash to the ground with a groan, Koromon held safely in his arms.

"I'll live. Are you okay Koromon?" Taichi asked and the Digimon looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Y-you saved me..." Koromon whispered and Taichi couldn't help but smile as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Of course I did. We're partners, aren't we?" Taichi questioned and Koromon couldn't help but grin happily at him. A loud roar destroyed the happy moment and the two children yelped as they hit the floor as the Digimon flew just over their heads.

"What is that?" Koushirou cried out as he watched the red beetle fly into the air before preparing to turn around.

"That's Kuwagamon and he's an insect Adult Digimon. He's vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything. Kuwagamon is one Digimon you don't want to get on the wrong side of." Motimon summarized as the group slowly got back to their feet.

"He's coming back around!" Koromon pointed out before he squeaked when Taichi suddenly picked him up in his arms.

"We need to run!" Taichi shouted and as soon as Koushirou nodded Taichi took off running with Koushirou and Motimon not far behind him.

"Taichi-_San_ he's following us!" Koushirou cried out as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Kuwagamon crashed through a few trees with a loud screech.

"Quickly in here!" Motimon called out as he jumped towards a tree and then, to the shock of the two kids, jumped right through it. Not wanting to think about Taichi grabbed Koushirou's wrist before following Motimon inside.

Inside it looked nothing like a tree, instead of bark the inside seemed to be covered in metal plates that glowed a very light green.

"What is this?" Koushirou whispered as he ran his hand up one of the metal panels and watched as the light faded for just a second before returning. Motimon was about to answer when Koromon shushed him just as they heard a loud screech.

Hidden away the group of four held their breaths as they waited for Kuwagamon to pass over them before they all relaxed.

"It's alright you can come out now." A familiar voice teased from outside. Taichi poked his head out and grinned.

"Sora! You're alright." Taichi said happily as he walked towards the girl he thought as his best friend, Koushirou and the two Digimon following behind him.

"I never thought I would see the great Taichi Yagami hide from something." Sora teased with a smirk causing Taichi to pout as he looked to the side.

"You would hide too if you had something like that thing chasing you." He grumbled before he noticed something peeking shyly out from behind Sora's leg. Sora noticed where he was looking and smiled sheepishly before she stepped to the side.

"Oh yeah this is Yokomon. She says she my partner or something like that." Sora said as both Koushirou and Taichi got a good look at the Digimon. Yokomon looked like a pink onion bulb with a flower on top of her head that seemed to be a mix between blue and purple. Her eyes were a beautiful green colour with four black lines going through them.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Yokomon whispered shyly as she bowed her head in greeting. Koromon and Motimon ran forward and the three of them greeted each other happily.

"I wonder what they are." Koushirou wondered just before another creature ran out of the bushes with a giggle. This one was pure white and was walking on four legs, it had long white ears and a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Geez they're popping up like rabbits." Taichi muttered to himself as he watched the new creature great the others before looking behind him.

"I found them Takeru!" He called out just before Takeru pushed his way through the bushes with a grin.

"Hey guys! This is Tokomon, he was there with me when I woke up." Takeru said as he sat down on the ground and scratched Tokomon behind his long ears causing him to purr.

"Takeru! How many times have I told you to stop running off? You have no idea where we are or what kind of dangers there are. I want you to stay near me until I said so, understand?" Yamato lectured as he pushed his way through the bushes holding another creature under his arm like a basket ball.

He had orange fur and a white face with a huge metal horn poking out from the top of the top of his head. His eyes were orange and seemed to be outlined with eyeliner.

"Yes Onii-_San_." Takeru whispered sulkily as he allowed Tokomon to go play with the other Digimon.

"So you've got one as well then, huh Yamato." Taichi mused thoughtfully as Yamato put the creature down to join the others.

"He was there when I woke up." Yamato shrugged not taken his eyes off Takeru just in case he decided to run off again.

"My name is Tsunomon. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tsunomon introduced himself with a blush painted across his cheeks. His shyness disappeared though when Koromon proceeded to tackle him causing the two to play fight together.

The five children stared at the playing Digimon in silence as they tried to work out what to do. Taichi was about to suggested something when someone came screaming out of the trees causing them all to jump.

"Help me! This thing keeps following me everywhere! Why aren't you guys running away from?! AHH!" Joe screamed as he fell to the floor revealing the creature that was sitting on his back with a cheeky smile.

It looked like a seal with flippers and grey skin but it also had a tuft of orange hair resting on it's head that looked like a burning flame. It's eyes were blue and fangs were peeking out from it's lips.

"Joe-_San?__**"**_ Taichi questioned as the older child scrambled to his feet with another yell as he spotted the group of Digimon playing together.

"Hey who are you calling a thing? I won't hurt you Joe I'm your friend! My name is Bukamon." The seal Digimon said with a grin causing Joe to whimper.

"I don't care who you are, just please get off of me! Why are you all just standing there?! What are these things?!" Joe demanded hysterically as Bukamon jumped down to join the rest of them.

"We're Digimon." They all said in sync causing the kids to fall silent.

"Digimon?" Taichi asked as he wondered why that name sounded so familiar to him.

* * *

Daisuke had found himself getting along really well with Chibimon which surprised himself. He was still weary of Digimon, especially after what happened last time, but just like with Koromon Daisuke found himself able to enjoy Chibimon's company.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find any food Daisuke." Chibimon whispered sadly as he laid flat on his back in the sad with a sad frown, making himself look adorable. Daisuke giggled as he slipped off his backpack and started digging through it.

"It's okay Chibimon. I'm not sure it would be safe to eat anything we find anyway." Daisuke reassured as he thought back to their failed food hunt.

Chibimon had explained to him all about the Digital World just before Daisuke's stomach rumbled. Together the two of them had decided to search the forest for some fruit but without any luck.

"Here." Daisuke said as he pulled out a candy bar from his backpack and snapped a piece off before offering it to the small Digimon. Chibimon blinked at the offering before taking it hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"It's chocolate. This is my favourite kind because there's strawberry cream in the middle." Daisuke said as he broke off his own piece and ate it with a smile. Chibimon looked at Daisuke's happy face as he sniffed his own piece before bravely taking a nibble.

His red eyes widened before the chocolate was gone in a matter of seconds leaving Chibimon with a brown mask over his lips.

"Yummy!" Chibimon squeaked happily as he rubbed his belly making Daisuke laugh.

"It is, isn't it?" Daisuke agreed before pulling out his sketchbook and his metal pencil case much to Chibimon's confusion.

"What are you doing now, Daisuke?" Chibimon questioned as he pulled himself up Daisuke's back until he was resting on his head. Daisuke barely reacted, Chibimon may have been half his height but he was very light.

"I'm going to draw something."

"Draw something?" Chibimon asked before Daisuke opened his sketchbook and showed him. Chibimon's eyes widened as he took all the different pictures that Daisuke had drawn.

The pictures weren't masterpieces but they were much better than any other six year old to come up with. Daisuke's ability had always been very advanced but he was only six years old and had stubby fingers making it difficult to hold things properly, but that was a common thing in children his age.

Still Chibimon was very impressed.

"These are good Daisuke!" The small blue dragon praised causing the boy to blush as he flipped to a blank page.

"Thanks." Daisuke whispered quietly. He was never very good at taking compliments, he was just too shy especially when it came to strangers but Daisuke appreciated it none the less.

Silence fell between the two of them as Daisuke started to sketch the sea view in front of him with Chibimon watching on his head. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was peaceful and relaxing. The sound of the waves was like a soothing lullaby and it wasn't long before Chibimon was lulled to sleep.

The silence was broken though by a horrible rumbling that came from the middle of the sea. Daisuke's eyes shot towards the ocean just in time to see a Digimon burst from it with a loud yell.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"So you're all Digimon?" Taichi asked in confirmation and the six Digimon grinned as they all nodded.

"That's right. Welcome to the Digital World, the home for us Digimon." Koromon happily greeted and the other Digimon followed his example.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Taichi Yagami and I'm 11 years old." Taichi introduced himself with his normal smirk.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi and I'm 11 too. I'm also a classmate and teammate of Tai's." Sora smiled kindly as she bowed just as she was taught too.

"I'm Yamato Ishida. I'm also 11 years old but I'm in a different class to Taichi and Sora." Yamato said simply as he kept a hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi and I'm 8 years old but I go to a different school to my Onii-_San_ and his friends." Takeru greeted happily before giggling as Tokomon tackled him the ground and snuggle under his chin.

"I'm Koushirou Izumi. I'm 10 years old but I skipped a grade so I'm in the same class as Taichi-_San_ and Sora-_San_." Koushirou told the Digimon not even blinking at admitting to being pushed forward to a higher class.

"I'm Joe Kido and I'm 12 years old. I'm actually a 1st Grader in Junior High so I go to a different school to the rest of the group." Joe finished the introduction with a shaky smile and a bow.

"That means he's our senior." Sora helpfully whispered to the Digimon just in case they got confused by what they called Joe which mixed between 'Joe-_San_' and Joe-_Sempai_'.

"Is that everyone? I feel like we're missing someone." Yamato pointed out causing Sora to gasp as she looked at Taichi.

"Where's Daisuke-_Chan_?" She demanded but Taichi just shrugged with a frustrated look.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up and it was too dangerous to look for him by myself." Taichi explained causing Sora to give him a strange look. She was sure that sounded like something Koushirou would say, not Taichi. She guessed that Taichi _was_ planning on looking but was stopped by the smaller boy.

"Tachikawa-_San_ is missing too." Joe pointed out helpfully as Taichi did a quick head count.

"You mean the girl with the pink hat, right?" Sora questioned before biting her lip when Joe nodded silently. She didn't think Mimi was up to even surviving an hour in a place like this, in fact Sora was sure Daisuke was safer than Mimi here.

Just to confirm her thought a shrill scream reached the ears of the six children causing them to look to the left sharply.

"Tachikawa-_San_! We're over here!" Joe called out helpfully just as Mimi burst through the bushes screaming all the way. Not far behind her was another creature but this one kind of looked like a flower bulb with two leaves on her head. She was green and white with beautiful amber eyes.

"Help me please!" Mimi cried as she ran to the group just as a loud crash echoed from behind her. Taichi gasped before he looked over at Koushirou to see the boy had gone white.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Koromon whimpered as he and his fellow Digimon jumped into their partners' arms just as the insect Digimon crashed through the trees with a loud screech.

"Run!" Taichi ordered and the other six children were quick to comply. The children took off straight into the forest with Kuwagamon following not far behind them.

Luck seemed to be on their side though as suddenly the insect Digimon turned away from them and flew in a different direction causing them all to sigh in relief.

Slightly breathless Taichi took in their surroundings and quickly realised that if they would continued to go forward they would run right off the edge of a cliff.

"Are you alright, Mimi?" The new Digimon asked quietly to the pink clad girl who was on her knees and rubbing her eyes as she sniffed.

"Y-yes. Thank you for protecting me Tanemon." Mimi whispered gratefully causing the plant Digimon to smile happily in return.

"We might have to turn around." Taichi announced as he carefully walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"Be careful Tai." Sora warned but Taichi had always been very nimble on his feet thanks to all the years he played soccer. Taichi looked down before shaking his head at the group making it clear, there was no other option but back.

"Where?" Yamato demanded before a roar from the edge of the mountain made all the kids freeze in fear. It was Sora who recovered first.

"Get away Taichi!" She screamed just as Kuwagamon burst through the edge of the cliff with a screech causing Taichi to fall down on his behind.

Kuwagamon growled and hissed as he stared at the eleven year old in front of him, his claws ready to shred him to pieces. Taichi couldn't move, he could only stare in fear as Kuwagamon descended upon him.

"TAICHI!"

* * *

Daisuke yelped as he threw himself down on to the sand just in time to avoid a huge spray of water that was so strong, it actually knocked down one of the trees behind them.

"Chibimon what is that?" Daisuke cried out while staring at the creature fearfully.

It's main body was bright pink with blue spots scattered all over it's skin, it's hand were similar to coral reef that was obviously used for walking under the sea. It had a massive grey spiked shell sitting on it's back, green squiggly bits on top of it's head and a black eye patch over it's right eye.

"That's Shellmon, an Adult Mollusc Digimon. It changes it's shell when it gets too big and is usually a very calm Digimon unless someone invades his territory." Chibimon summarized quickly as he continued to grip Daisuke's hair tightly.

"I guess that's why he's angry then." Daisuke chuckled shakily before Shellmon roared loudly and pulled himself on to the beach.

"**HYDRO PRESSURE!**" Shellmon shouted as he lowered his head before firing a huge wave of water that Daisuke barely dodged.

"Stop attacking Daisuke!" Chibimon shouted as he went to attack the angry Digimon but Daisuke quickly caught him in his arms.

"Are you stupid?! You can't someone that size on!" Daisuke yelled as he started to run down the beach, forgetting his backpack and sketchbook that were still sitting on the ground.

"But I gotta protect you Daisuke! That's what I was born for! My job is to keep you safe." Chibimon proclaimed proudly causing the six year old to look down at him in shock.

"Chibimon..."

Daisuke suddenly screamed as something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him off his feet. Chibimon hit the ground with a thump as Daisuke's were wrapped tightly to his side by Shellmon's tentacle hair.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon yelled as Shellmon slowly tightened his grip on the small boy causing him to cry out.

"L-let me go!" Daisuke whimpered as he kicked his legs helplessly but Shellmon simply growled before he tightened his grip once more, slowly cutting off the boy's airway.

"Let him go! **HYPER SLAM**!" Chibimon shouted before his body became a blur of blue and white that proceeded to hit Shellmon in all directions. Unfortunately the attacks were little more than annoyance for the Digimon and it wasn't long before Shellmon growled and slapped Chibimon to the ground with another one of his tentacles.

"Chibimon!" Daisuke screamed as he watched the small blue dragon slam to the sand harshly. Chibimon whimpered before he shakily pushed himself to his feet, his eyes scrunched up slightly in pain.

"A-**ACID BUBBLES!**" Chibimon called out before he jumped in the air and spat a mouthful of rainbow bubbles straight into Shellmon's face. One managed to pop right in his eye causing him to scream.

With a roar of annoyance Shellmon swung his right arm up and slammed it straight into the small Digimon forcing him to once again land face first in the sand.

"No! Chibimon run away! Please!" Daisuke shouted before crying out as Shellmon tightened his hold, which had loosened slightly in his attack. To Daisuke it felt like he was being crushed, it was getting hard to breath and everything hurt.

"No!" Chibimon shouted as he forced himself up once more and stared into Daisuke's watery eyes in determination.

"No! I won't leave you, Daisuke! I'm going to save you...I'm going to save you because your my friend!" Chibimon proclaimed loudly. Daisuke's eyes were wide in awe.

"Chibimon..." Daisuke whispered before screaming as Shellmon started squeezing him tightly. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as he tried to gasp for breath without success.

"Let Daisuke go!" Chibimon screamed as he prepared to charge forward once more. What none of them noticed though was the device that had fallen out of the sky, which was now attached to Daisuke's shorts, was now blinking with a bright white light.

* * *

"**ACID BUBBLES**!" Koromon shouted as he jumped in front of Taichi and spat a mouthful of rainbow straight at the red beetle Digimon. Kuwagamon hissed as they stung but they didn't do as much damage as the little Digimon hoped.

"Koromon!" Taichi shouted as he scrambled to his feet just as Kuwagamon slapped the small Digimon to the ground with a loud screech. Taichi was quick to pick him up before taking a few steps back so he was closer to the others.

"Oh Koromon..." Taichi whispered sadly as he spotted a small but deep slash on Koromon's side, blood quickly coated Taichi's white gloves and the boy's heart clenched.

"I told you...I would protect you..." Koromon whispered with a brave smile but he couldn't help but whimper when Taichi put pressure on his side.

"What are we going to do? At this rate he's going to kill us all." Yamato pointed out as he kept a tight grip on Takeru as Tsunomon and Tokomon stood in front of them in protection. Sora swallowed hard as she tightened her grip on Yokomon as the Digimon squirmed in her hold.

"We fight!" Motimon retorted causing Koushirou to look down at him shock.

"Excuse me? You can't take on that thing; for goodness sake look what it did to Koromon!" Koushirou cried out as he waved his hand over to the injured Digimon, who was now squirming in Taichi's grip.

"We have to fight! Our job is to protect you; we've got to keep you safe!" Bukamon shouted seriously as Tanemon nodded in full agreement.

"You too Tanemon?!" Mimi gasped as the little green Digimon joined the rest of them slowly forming a solid wall in front of the children.

"We're not going to run anymore!" Tokomon growled as he barred his teeth and Tsunomon nodded as the two joined up with the others.

"We're going to keep you safe!" He declared proudly as Yokomon finally managed to squirm out of Sora's hold and stood beside him.

"I'm sorry Taichi..." Koromon whispered before biting down hard on the boy's hand forcing him to drop the Digimon with a yelp.

"Koromon! No!" Taichi shouted as Koromon charged forward with the other Digimon following him fearlessly.

Helplessly the children all called out, begging the Digimon to stop but the Digimon ignored their calls.

Someone didn't though.

In completely union the devices that had fallen out of the sky started beeping loudly before flashing with bright white lights. It happened suddenly, all seven Baby Digimon suddenly started to glow a bright white before they spun in place starting off slow before picking up speed.

"Koromon...Digivolve too...AGUMON!" Koromon had now changed into an light orange dinosaur that reached Taichi's waist in height. He had claws on his three fingers and the same on his toes, his fangs were still the same but his eyes were now a dark green.

"Tsunomon...Digivolve too...GABUMON!" Tsunomon had now changed into a yellow-skinned lizard with a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. He had a yellow horn at the top of his head and his belly was blue with unusual pink markings.

"Yokomon...Digivolve too...BIYOMON!" Yokomon was now a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings were three pink claws.

"Motimon...Digivolve too...TENTOMON!" Motimon had now changed into a ladybug. He has six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines.

"Tanemon...Digivolve too...PALMON!" Tanemon had kept her plant like appearance but now she had light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow centre on her head. Finally she has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

"Bukamon...Digivolve too...GOMAMON!" Just like Palmon, Bukamon has kept his seal like appearance but he has white fur, with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out.

"Tokomon...Digivolve too...PATAMON!" Tokomon was now a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside was a light cream colour, while his back and head are orange.

The lights soon faded away revealing the Digimon's new forms to not only the seven children present but also to Kuwagamon, who growled lowly in response.

* * *

Daisuke's eyes were wide as he watched Chibimon glow a bright white before he started to spin slowly in place. As he picked up speed Daisuke felt Shellmon loosen his grip enough for the six year old to breathe much easier.

"This is..." Daisuke whispered as he remembered seeing the same thing happen to Koromon two years ago.

"Chibimon...Digivolve too...V-MON!" Chibimon had now changed from a small blue dragon who could only just reach Daisuke's waist, to a humanoid lizard-like creature who seemed to be a couple of inches taller than him. His skin was still the same blue and white and his head was still large with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back. A small horn was resting where his nose would be.

He has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. Finally there was a yellow V-shaped mark between his two bright red eyes.

"**V HEADBUTT**!" V-Mon suddenly called out as the V mark on his forehead seemed to glow with an orange light, the lizard then proceed to charge forward and ram his head straight into Shellmon's chest with a loud crunch.

Shellmon screamed as he was thrown backwards into the sea. Daisuke fell from Shellmon's grip with a cry straight into V-Mon's waiting arms.

"I told you I'd save you." V-Mon said with a cheeky smirk and despite everything Daisuke couldn't help but giggle. Behind them the water began to bubble.

* * *

"What?!" Joe yelped as he fell to the ground in shock.

"They...changed..." Sora pointed out weakly as the group stared at the once weak looking Digimon that had tried to protect them. Now all eight looked strong, strong enough to keep themselves safe.

"Digivolve...?" Taichi whispered to himself quietly as he stared at Koromon's new form. Near the cliff edge Kuwagamon screeched in challenge, not at all scared by his new opponents.

"Let's go." Agumon said quickly taken the leader roll. The other Digimon nodded in agreement before they all charged forward straight towards Kuwagamon.

"**POSION IVY**!" Palmon as her purple claws turned into long strips of ivy that she quickly used to wrap around Kuwagamon's waist and arms. Kuwagamon screeched again as he struggled against the Digimon's hold causing her to wince.

"I won't be able to hold him for long!" Palmon cried out as she struggled to keep her footing. Patamon and Gomamon jumped in front of her both taken huge deep breaths.

"**AIR SHOT**!"

"**WATER SHOT**!"

Patamon spat out a huge air bubble that shot through the air at an incredible speed before striking Kuwagamon in the chest causing him to flinch backwards a step.

Gomamon's attack ended up being very similar to Patamon's but instead of being air he spat out water bubble that struck Kuwagamon on the chest as wall causing him to screech as he backwards away once more.

Palmon suddenly then let go of the beetle Digimon just as Tentomon started charging electricity between his wings.

"**PETIT THUNDER**!" He shouted just before taken full advantage of Kuwagamon's soaked set and blasted him with a small thunderbolt. The water was quick to conduct the electricity and Kuwagamon screeched as he shook for a second before shaking it off.

Completely furious Kuwagamon growled before he slashed his claws as the group of Digimon causing them to jump back.

"A-amazing..." Koushirou whispered as the group continued to watch the group of Digimon fight to protect them.

"They're actually beating him..." Taichi pointed out in shock as Kuwagamon tried to slash at the Digimon once more without success.

"Ready?" Agumon questioned as Gabumon and Biyomon quickly jumped to his side with determined nods. Agumon slowly took a deep breath as he allowed gas to build up in the back of his throat.

"**BABY FLAME**!" He growled before allowing the gas to light and blasting a small but powerful fire ball straight towards the beetle Digimon.

"**PETIT FIRE**!" Gabumon shouted before a spray of blue fire, looking very similar to water, blasted from the back of his throat. Biyomon flapped her wings as she hovered in the air as they seemed to glow a light green.

"**MAGICAL FIRE**!" She shouted as a bright grin twister of fire appeared in between her flapping wings and shot off straight towards Kuwagamon.

The baby flame was the first to strike Kuwagamon but the Petit Fire wasn't far behind causing the Digimon to screech. When Magical Fire struck in the same spot he didn't have a chance to react before his entire chest burst into flames.

With a loud and piercing scream Kuwagamon threw himself off the cliff and a couple of seconds later the children heard the loud splash of him falling into the fast paced river below.

The seven Digimon stayed tense for a couple of seconds, waiting to see if Kuwagamon would make a return, but when all stayed silent they relaxed and looked back towards the children. It was silent before they all charged forward with cheers and smiles.

"That was amazing! I can't believe you managed to beat him!" Taichi laughed as he pulled Agumon into a tight hug that the dinosaur Digimon was more than happy to return. Taichi blinked as his hand touched Agumon's side though and felt cold skin.

"Hey what happened to your cut?" Taichi questioned as he pulled back and lifted Agumon's arm to take a look for himself. All that was left now though was a faded scar, as if the wound had happened many weeks ago.

"It's because of you Taichi! I was healed when I got strong, and it was all because of you!" Agumon explained with a grin as Taichi allowed his arm to drop back to his side.

"Because of me?"

"It's because you believe it us." Biyomon explained softly as she hugged Sora's leg with her wings. The girl blinked as she petted the bird Digimon's head lightly.

"I don't understand. Why are we so important to you?" Sora questioned as she looked around at all the Digimon who were now getting different type of congratulations from the children.

"Well that's because you're our partners. We've already explained this to you." Tentomon buzzed as he fly around Koushirou's head happily.

"Partners?" Taichi questioned but before Agumon could answer the cliff gave a forcibly shake sending the kids to the ground. Taichi stayed low as he looked around cautiously trying to spot what had made them fall.

"Are you alright, Takeru?" Yamato asked as he quickly scanned his Otōto for injuries and breathed a quiet sigh when he realized he was fine. But then he frowned when Takeru didn't answer him.

"Takeru? What's the matter?" Yamato demanded as he saw the small blonde staring at the ground not far from them with terrified blue eyes. The boy shook in fear as he pointed ahead of him.

"Onii-_Chan_…" He whimpered. Yamato barely was able to hold back a scream as he spotted the cause for the shake attack seconds ago. Starting from one edge of the cliff and running to the other side was a very long line. The cliff shook once more and the line quickly became a crack that started to get bigger.

"Grab hold of somebody!" Yamato shouted as he threw himself over Takeru just as the crack split in half, sending the small edge that the children were sitting on into the air.

Gravity took hold in a matter of seconds and the children found themselves screaming as they fell down towards the rushing river far below them.

'Daisuke!' Taichi thought desperately to himself just as the whole group crashed into the river with a loud splash.

* * *

The peaceful moment between Daisuke and V-Mon was shattered when Shellmon burst from the sea with a furious roar.

"Get back Daisuke!" V-Mon ordered as he jumped in front of his smaller partner but before either of the two could react Shellmon lowered his head slightly revealing a small whole that was right in the middle of his head.

"**HYDRO PRESSURE**!" Shellmon shouted before blasting the two with a powerful wave of water that sent them flying into the sand. Daisuke coughed as he tried to rub the water from his eyes.

"V-Mon?" Daisuke whimpered as his vision finally cleared. The blue reptile though was unconscious completely soaked to the bone. Shellmon decided to take full advantage of V-Mon's injured state and grabbed the two in a tight tentacle grip.

"Let me go! V-Mon!" Daisuke shouted as he struggled trying to get to his injured friend but Shellmon simply growled. He slowly spun his head around before tossing his hair off to the right and releasing his grip on both Daisuke and V-Mon.

Daisuke screamed as he and V-Mon flew through the air but he was cut off when he crashed into the ocean with a loud splash.

Daisuke held a hand to his mouth as he held his breath, the water surrounded him threatening to end his life as he tried to swim to the surface. He couldn't bring the energy though and his desperate attempts to reach the surface started to slow down.

'Aniki...help me...'

**To be continued...**

* * *

(Forgot to put this in last chapter)

**Translations**

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _- The term used for Older or Big brother._

-**Okaa/Kaa** (母, {Respected} Mother) - _The term used for ones mother._

**-Otou/Tou **(父, {Respected} Father) – _The term used for ones father._

-**Onee/Nee** (姉, {Respected} Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister._

**-****Onii/Nii** (兄弟, {Respected} Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother._

**-****Sempai **(先輩, Upperclassman) –_ Used for one's senior (colleague, fellow student) or more generally somebody in the same social class but superior to you (ex, 'Kunou-sempai')_

**_XX_**

**Digimon Levels**

**Fresh – **Fresh Digimon are ones that have only just hatched from their Digieggs. They're harmless and weak, their attacks doing little more than tickle you.

**Baby – **Baby Digimon are the next the Digimon Digivolve into too. They now have more unique features and their attacks patch a bit more punch. They're still weak against Digimon who are a higher level than them though.

**Child – **Digimon who reach Child levels are now much bigger and more colourful, with friendship and love a Chosen Digimon will stay in their child form as long as they are not fighting. They're attacks can now do actual damage but if the Digimon is a higher level is won't do any good.

**Adult – **The Adult form of a Digimon is a form that every Digimon can reach after a lot of work. They are normally much bigger in size, but some do stay small, and they're attacks are incredible strong.

**Perfect – **The Perfect form of a Digimon is a nearly impossible form to make without the help of a Chosen Child. With the help of their crests the Chosen Digimon are nearly unbeatable in power and strength, but if forced to Digivolve then it will have terrible consequences for both the Chosen Digimon and the Chosen Child.

**Ultimate – **An Ultimate level Digimon is almost on par to the Digimon Gods when it comes to power. They are incredible in both strength and appearance but the power is hard to control and not many Digimon can keep themselves sane when they reach this level. Only training and determination will keep a Digimon strong enough to fight the power that all Digimon crave.

_**XX**_

And that's episode 1 over and done with! As you've worked out yes I have separated Daisuke from the group but it will only be for a couple of episodes.

I can't handle doing two different plot lines in the same episodes just yet but I wanted Daisuke to go through his own mini adventure seeing as he is pretty young. The Digital World is meant to mature these kids so I decided to give Daisuke a little head start.

Let's just say he will be meeting someone very familiar next episode who will be a great help to him and V-Mon, it will also have major consequences later on for Daisuke's emotional state.

Anyway keep your opinions coming guys! I love reading your reviews and also some of your ideas you have for this. Don't be afraid to ask me questions either, I will happily answer what I can but please remember some things I do want to keep as a surprise for you guys.

Oh and just one more thing, I need a little help with Daisuke's Crest and what path I should take with it. Daisuke will obviously be getting the Crest of Miracles at some point but this is where I'm stuck, there's another Virtue I'm planning on Daisuke to inherit. The problem I'm having is which one should Daisuke get first?

Should he get the Crest of Miracles in this season? Or should he get a different Crest, which you'll be getting a hint about next episode? I do need help with this because while it doesn't change a major plot line in this story, it does change how I get to that and also the characters reaction to that point.

I've been really stuck on this for some time now because I'm trying to make this story able to smoothly go onto 02 when I get to that part. There's also the fact that Magnamon is an Armour Level Digimon and can only be summoned by a Digimental. I don't want to change that because of 02, there is another Digimon I can use if Daisuke gets the Crest of Miracles but I also have a Digimon planned for the other Crest.

So what do you guys think? The Crest of Miracles? Or the other Crest? Which would you prefer Daisuke to have?

I am willing to share a bit of the plot to help you with your decision but I don't want to make it public, if you want help then I'll PM you with a small spoiler of which way the story can go. Thanks for your help guys!

Oh and if anyone's willing to be my beta reader for this I would really appreciate it!

I'll see you next time!


End file.
